My Hftf ship kids
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: This story follows these two teens that are the children of ships Nalu and Galevy. I would say a must read cause my friends made me make it a smut. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Well hey guys... Don't yell at me please ;-; I've been trying to become a better writer by studying from better ones. Also it might be that I talk a lot on line which is a app. Anyway this is a new story about the Fairy Tail ship kids. There are many but for now all you need to know is Gale and Raven (Gajeel and Levy's kids, there both 16) And then Luna and Nash (Lucy and Natsu's kid, Luna is 16 Nash is 15). I hope you like my story. I am trying to never leave again. But enough let's go!

~**Disclaimer I own nothing but this story and the ship kids partially**~

~Gale had always been turned on by Luna long before they started dating. Her figure was just right, her body perfect and flexible for all of his kinky bed room positions. She had noticed that he was turned on easily by her so he began to tease him by wearing and doing sluttly little things. She often now wore revealing things and ate bananas slowly and put them in and out of her mouth. Lately gale had to come up with excuses to leave early before he raped her. He just simply wanted to fuck her until her body couldn't even move to leave. Today it was Saturday, the day he and Luna were alone at her house watching movies and doing couple things like that. Little did he know Luna was onto his leaving early game and had a little treat for him today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~

Chapter 1: Gale walked up to Luna's door knocking first to be polite. He noticed that neither Natsus or Lucy's scent was in the air around there house.

"Huh guess there not home?" Gale said ad he sniffed the air for Luna's scent. He got a whiff and he realized that she was in the living room but not getting up so he invited himself in by shadowing under the door and reappearing in front of the couch.

"Luna?" He called out as his eyes didn't see in the dark.

"Well haven't you been a bad boy gale?" He heard with a slight hint of sadisticness in a female voice behind him.

"Whaa?" He was confused as he didn't see who he now recognized voice from Luna. Gale began looking everywhere but he just couldn't find her.

"Sit on the couch." she finally spoke after he has been searching for 10 minutes. He's reluctant at first until he realized this was the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

He sat down and is observing his surrnondings carefully.

"So I hear that you've been leaving early because of me..." Luna said with a sharp dart directly from above Gale. Just before Gale could look up she jumped down and landed on his lap facing him.

When gale quickly looked at Luna's outfit his nose started gushing blood out with exitment and hornyness. She was wearing sharp cheetah cat ears, with a thin triangle bra, and panties so revealing and thin you could simply just lightly pull on them and they'd rip. And to top it all off she had giant cat claws and a tail(plushy like hulk fists but its cat like).

"Lu... I mean I... you.." Gale was fumbling with his words because of her outfit and the way she was talking to him.

"What's the matter gale cats got your tounge?" Luna said as she gently grinded back and forth on Gales pants slowly. He couldn't speak he was so shocked by the sudden move luna had made.

Luna noticed how uncomfortable he was. She saw that her plan was working on him and she liked it.

"Why don't we kick it up a notch?" Luna said as she grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the floor.

She then began acting cat like by getting on all fours and walking around Gale slowly showing her dominance of him. Gale would have moved but if he didn't want her to see his massive boner he remained still as possible just watching and during slowly on the inside. He began to sit up by his elbows to watch Luna more carefully.

She then stopped circling him as she noticed he moved. "PREY WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD MOVE!" She yelled at him.

He was confused by this so he didn't say anything. "Fine then" she said in a softer tone. Luna know was at his feet and slowly went up from there. She started by taking her waist (her croutch) and slowly moved it up and down his leg. He only grinned and grunted at her.

She made her way finally up to his waist and grinded with her ass on him. He merely grabbed her, ripped her panties off and banged her right then and there if he hadn't stopped himself. Finally she stopped and he could breathe easy for a second.

Gale blinked once before his shirt was burned off with her fire. It didn't really hurt but now his favorite black shirt was ruined.

"WTF LUNA THAT WA..." He was cut off by her tounge licking up and down his chest and abdomine.

He was holding in the moans as her wet tounge made its was around his upper body. Her tounge was now on a journey, she licked his abs down and now his chest was all wet and kinda sticky (guessing he either shaved or doesn't have chest hair) now the wet and sticky train made its way up to his neck as her body was now centered on his waist ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). She was laying on top of him sucking softly on his neck leaving a large hicky when she was done. Her next and finally stop on the tounge train was his ear.

She made her way from his now redding neck and up to his ear where she licked around before whispering into his ear.

She whispered "Your going to fuck me until my legs fall off." She backed away from his ear smirked then pulled a condom from her panties.

**(OMG, so I posted this to my line convo because they made me. They wont let me get away from smut. Sorry if this isn't your thing but today I have a Jerza angst going up, that's for you people looking to cry. Anyway leave a review please, it all helps me become better. ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Welp hey again. Nothing really to say but here XD.

~**DISCLAMIER, I ONLY PARTIALLY OWN THE CHARCTERS. THIS STORY HOWEVER IS MINE**~

Chapter 2:

"Whaa...wha...huh?' Gale was flustered by this remark Luna made.

"But that is only gonna happen if you be quiet like a good little prey" Luna said running her fingers through his hair messing it up.

He briefly grinned as she was acting a little more like her self now.

"Now onto the next faze" Luna giggles as she grabs him by his jacket strings and drags him to her room.

In a flash he was on her bed chained to her bed post with a pair of handcuffs. Sure he could have tried to shadow away or eat them but he didn't cause he was curious to see what she had planned.

"And now for you torture." she said as she licked her lips to him.

"Ohh I can't wait!" he said full of enthasium.

She pulled off her panties and slowly slid her waist up to his face. "Now pleasure me." She said as she buried his face in her womanhood.

He didn't waste any time as he did ad he was told. He could hardly breathe, as he licked around it making her briefly moan and wetten before he slipped his tounge in.

He used his tounge in ways he never used before. He rolled it and suckled with it, everything he could to pleasure Luna.

She was moaning and her body tempeture was rising so fast that he began to sweat. (She's a fire mage so her body is already unusually warm)

The longer she sat on his face the more and more blood rushed to his member. He had pleasured Luna so much better then she could ever do to herself she hit her orgasim right there as her vagina slowly wettend his face causing him to lose control of his own member.

He could barley hold it in anymore as he shadowed out of the handcuffs threw her on the other side of the bed and began fingering her with one finger.

He didn't want to break her just yet... Her orgasim countined as he slide in the next finger. This caused Luna to go crazy with her moans and he only got more hard by her screams and chants. His mouth slide up to her now naked chest and suckle on her nipples until both of them where erect.

He continued to suckle as he fingered her and ever so slightly slip the third and final finger in. He thrusted it in her so fast there were waterworks shoting everywhere.

His speed only picked up until Luna ran out of moans and became breathless. Both breathing heavy, Gale stopped and withdrew his once submerged fingers. His hormones are really pumping now as he licks around his three fingers and swallow all of the juices that where once on his fingers.

"Sweet, And Juicy just like you" Gale said with a smirk as his mind was clouded with sex. Luna just stared at Gale out of breath but with a grin on.

"Come on babe" he called out "You can't be tired yet we haven't gotten to the main event yet."

"Ohh." Luna causlly let's out as she pulls out the condom from thin air.

Gale pulls his pants down and reveals his huge member. (you're welcome I gave you a big dick .-.)

Luna seemed a little shocked. "Its huge!" She screiched as she slid the condom on ever so carefully.

"Surprised babe?" He said in a calm monitone voice.

He spread her legs wide enough for him to arch himself in.

"Be gently" Luna said kind of scared being that she is a virgin.

"I will for a while." he said with a slight smirk.

Gale took it slow at first slowly moving in the tip. Luna mustered up a slight grunt of pain at this. Gale retracted and slowly slid it back in again, hoping her womenhood would learn the size. He pushed it in a little further and Luna began to schreich at the top of her lungs.

Tears where rolling down her face it was that painful to her. Gale suggested they stop but Luna began to suck it up and burry the pain in short gasps and moans of pleasure and agony.

After about 10 minutes of trial and error with Luna's vagina, it had finally gotten able to swallow his full erected penis whole. She was all good now that she was basically stretched out. Gale began to thrust into her causing the bed to bang against the wall. Each time the wall banged Luna moans of pleasure got louder and louder.

The two dragons where making the whole house shake with there sex. Gale was relatively quite even though he was having the time of his life here.

Gale was hanging over Luna looking down at her face right before they both entered climax. Gale didn't understand why but for some reason his sexually needs have been through the roof. If it wasn't for this moment Gale would have had to rape Luna.

"Drag...on scal-" Luna trailed off as she noticed Gale had dragons scales on his head and neck.

"Hey...you do t-" He said thrusting so much faster now the bed might break.

They both had dragons scales and were not understanding why. But they didn't have time to question it in the middle of itamcy.

"Ima come!" Gale screamed at the top of his lungs. "I am to!" Luna replied as now Gale let out a buffet of grunts, gasps, and other awkward nosies.

Finally he let out a long gasp and the crashing of there bodies and the bed stopped.

They were both so out of breathe and exhausted gale didn't even bother to pull out. He was just collapsed on top of Luna and she was fine with it.

"That...was magical.." Luna said grabbing Gales neck and pulling him in for a long slimy French kiss.

Luna and Gale laid there for another 20 minutes before mustering enough strenth to stand up and put some clothes on.

Luna simply just through on some sweatpants and a white T-shirt while Gale was wearing his pants and jacket from earlier. Luna though seemed to misplace her panties as she didn't know Gale took and kept them as a souviner and memory.

The two of them stayed in her room behind the closed door and cuddled and slept for the rest of the day. It wasn't until 5:30 did Nash come back from his quest with Raven. They had been spending a lot of time together and Gajeel doesn't like this so he tells him if he touches her he will slice him half.

But when Nash gets back he nearly checks around and finds them snuggling under a blanket it each others arms sleeping. He decides not to bother them since he wouldn't want to be bothered if he was sleeping with Raven.

They sleep for 1 more hour until Natsu and Lucy come back from there guild meeting with the other parents of fairy tail. Both Luna and Gale snap awake when there super hearing allows them to hear Natsus big mouth.

Gale says a quick goodbye to Luna gives her a kiss on the forehead and shadows out the window before Natsu picks up on his scent.

But before he leaves he tells Luna he will be back later so that they can sleep together for the night.

"I promise I'll try to be back later" He tells her.

~Stayed up until 2:10 editing and changing this around but ima leave it like that cause I'm sleepy and i have school in the morning at 8:20 so hope you enjoyed Gale,Natsu and whoever else I may decide can read my story :P~

(Remember I posted this story to line in a group chat. If you wanna come join me in rp my line is naluforlife. Anyway I feel like a dirty little vacuum cleaner so ima go. Bye and leave a review ^_^. Also chapter 3 is the smuttiest thing ever so if you can barley handle this don't read the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've never been so displeased at myself... If you need me ima go bathe in some holy water and pray a while now_**.

Chapter 3

{This ones for you sunpai °^°}

Chapter 3:

That night at around 3am gale came back and shadowed through Lunas room window. He was just in sweat pants and a tee. He slid under the covers next to Luna who was warm as always.

"Wake up babe." I say shaking her shoulder. She takes my hand for me to find that she is in deep sleep.

"I'll let you sleep for now, Luna." I say cuddling her in the bed.

When I wake up I notice that the warmth from earlier is gone. Luna? Where'd you go? I whispear carefully. "I'm right here" Luna's voice rings out from her closet.

"Now go home". She said in a casual voice. "Why?" I asked.

"Cause we have our carnival date today" silly she says rubbing my head. "Ohh ok, see you later babe I say grabbing her by the hips from behind and kiss her neck.

I feel chills and goosebumbs appear on her back as I shocked her. "So I'll pick you up at 4?" I ask still holding her waist.

"Sure that sounds good to me." She grins at me and kisses me on the lips with her tongue. "Your breath stinks" she said pinching her nose.

"Your breath ain't exactly the best either strawberry." She gave him a death stare. "Go home!"

"Fine, see you later." He said kissing her one last time on the neck then just briefly brushes his fingers over her panties.

Gale left from where he came in and went home.

At around 3:45 gale knocked on the door with a bouquet of flowers for Luna.

Natsu opens the door to see Gale standing on his porch. "Ohh hey Gale, Luna is in her room." Natsu said inviting Gale in.

Gale walks down the hall to the second door and knocks before entering. "GO AWAY NASH I TOLD YOU, YOU CANT BORROW MY NEKO LINGERAE FOR RAVEN!' Luna screamed through the door.

"Umm... Luna its me..." I said awkwardly... "Ohh sorry Gale" She said opening her door. "What are those for?" she asked pointing to the magical flowers that glowed many colors.

"There for you baka" Gale laughed at Luna for a moment as she took the flowers. "Ready?" I ask. "Yea let me grab my pursue" she said flipping through her closet like crazy.

"Its not in here..." she said looking around for her little pursue.

"I'm pretty sure its on the table in your dining area." I said finally getting tired of waiting.

"Ohh is it?!" She ran out to the dining room next to the door. "I don't see it..." Ohh darn" I snap my fingers. "Wait I think I-..."

"Nope to late where leaving... Where leaving natsu I say before shadowing me and luna to the peir that the carnival is at.

"Its so pretty!" She tells me as I put her down. "You have the tickets?" she asks me. I nod to her.

We begin by riding a twister ride. Which was a bad decision considering where dragon slayers and get motion sickness.

"God damnit." Luna said. "Who ever came up with this plot was a huge idiot." "Ikr" gale replies

We were stuck to the love tunnel and the ferris wheel.

We barley got used to the boat of love. Until I discoved we could do in the boat ride that was 10 mins long.

"So we gonna do it this time?" I ask as we do the ride for the 11th time today. "Sure" Luna says with a eye brows raise to me as she unzips my pants.

She fits her whole fist in and pulls out my penis that is kinda erected. As she begins to stroke it I feel a slight sensation coarse through my body. When she stops stroking and puts her lips around it my skin starts to goose bump and I slowly start to feel warmth creek down from my neck feeling me.

I try to keep the moans in but its unbareable. "I moan as her wet mouth and tongue swirl around my dick going up and down making me go cross eyed from it being so wet. "FUCK LUNA YOU GIVE THE BEST HEAD" I rawr through the tunnel for all the people in boats near us to here.

Luckily tho its so dark I can barley see so they don't know where that's from. As I feel my cum coming up I grab luna by the hair and shoves my dick down throat were I release the pre-cum.

She starts choking so I let go of her head. "Well then gale, we see you have the urges today" Luna says.

"Yea I know I have real need right Now." I tell her as I see the end of the ride. "Shall we continue in a falculty room?" Luna says trying to clear her now acneing throat.

"What do you think" I say as I grab her and leaves untoticed as a shadow into a empty faculty control room. Well finish here I tell her as I look the door.

I lay her down on the control panel and spreads her legs so I can finger her to oblivion. When I spread them I see her panties are now a little wet.

"Ohh so you were turned on earlier" I say with a smirk on my face. I get on my knees and lick around her now wet panties and makes them even wetter. My tounge begins to feel dry as I lick fabric buts its sticky cause of her pussy dripping.

I then stand up and meet her lips with our tongues cloiding in one huge tug of war. As there tongues do battle for dominance Gales hands slid under her skirt and pulls down her panties revealing her light pink pussy.

Its gushing with wettness as Gale he sees he has done his job correctly. "Well I guess I'll play with you a little more before I fuck you." Gale says as he fingers Luna with his 3 fingers. Her vagina pushing them deeper and deeper inside while Luna's moans only get louder and her breathes shorter, gasp like.

Luna begins "hmphing and grunting as she holds it in." Just let it out Luna, Gale tells her as he begins fisting her faster and faster.

Gales fingers are pushed out as her squirt sprays all over the place including in gales face. He licks around his lips. "Hm not bad Luna, I think I'll get a taste from the source though, he says as he gets back on his knees to eat luna out.

His tongue begins by cirlcling and playing around with her clit. "Its almost rubber like" he thinks. He bites it sending a pleasured/pain through her body. "Gale..." She let's out a long moan that she can't finish her sentence.

He's done playing with it and now he gets to eat his lunch. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gale inserts his tongue in swerling it around in her insides. Luna moans again as she is about to release another squirt from gales god like tongue. Her tempurture has increase drastically since they started.

"GALE ITS COMING AGAIN!" Luna exaspered as she shoved his head, face first into her vagina. Gale opened his mouth so it could flow straight in.

As her squirt flowed directly into his mouth, he was trying to drink it all at once. He kinda got a little more than he thought but he didn't care.

"Luna as good that was, I really need to fuck you." He said as he got up to put his now full erected penis inside of her dripping wet pussy.

As he put it inside of her he didn't waste any time taking it slowly. He pulled her in and thrusted in. With one pang Luna was felling her heartbeat in her vagina. He continued to thrust in. His dick was feeling good because this was the first time he's done it with out a condom on.

His dick was swelling inside of her as is pulsed. Luna either didn't care or didn't realize that Gale wasn't wearing one. She was to busy feeling his dick swalter inside of her.

Gale then took Luna off the dashboard which as basically melted and he slide them both on the ground. Luna was laying on top of gale as he fucked her. To keep from groaning to loud gale grabbed onto her boobs and was suckling on them both.

As Lunas boobs were suckled on, it sent a shiver of excitement through her body. There sweaty bodies have been smashing into each other for a while Now and gale was feeling so his dick so wet and hard he felt him Cumming soon.

Luna loomed gale in the eyes and just nodded to say it was okay. Gale room this as a sign and he grabbed Luna's ass and shoved it all the way onto his dick which made him cum all inside and him also to break her walls sending blood and seman coming back on his dick.

As they rested for a bit they noticed a camera in the corner. "Fuck" they said at the same time while still inside of each other.

(**Shh I know to much smut. Its ok though I promise I wont ever upload such smuttiness again. I always held back in my smuts cause they already made me feel dirty HUE HUE HUE. Anyway leave a review please, thanks!)**


End file.
